


Boy who swallowed the stars

by Aikamieli



Category: Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types, Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, howl's moving castle universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikamieli/pseuds/Aikamieli
Summary: Jumin and Jihyun are Howl and Sophie in this Alternate Universe take of their relationship. This fic follows the plot of the Miyazaki's Howl's moving castle animation, so spoiler warnings for that.





	Boy who swallowed the stars

He passes me by, raises his head and looks at me with his grey eyes, incomparable to anything in this world. I am stood still on the pavement, grasping the sides of my shirt, my legs made from cement as I’m stuck in that moment looking into his eyes. There’s a flame in them, a burning that raises colour to my cheeks, and yet there’s nothing. He’s there but he isn’t.

“What are you doing in a place like this?” he asks me and offers his hand to me, and I take it without giving it a second thought. His hand feels cold as marble, his touch is soft and inviting.

“I live here nearby. I don’t think I was doing anything special, though,” I mumble quietly and he looks through me with a wonder in his eyes.

“You’re something aren’t you. Like a little mouse.” I’m not sure if I should be offended by the remark, but I guess he’s right. I’m dressed in grey clothes, and wearing a dark green hat, hiding my dull brown hair. He is a twisted mirror of me, dressed in extravagant clothing, wearing earrings and jewels on his neck, and his dark raven hair shines in a blue hue when sun kisses it.

“I guess so then. That’s me,” I sigh, and tear my eyes from his gorgeous looks. He takes his hand and grabs a hold of my jaw, guiding it back to his gaze.

“A very cute mouse,” he says, grabs me from behind on my waist, and whispers.

“Have you ever thought how it feels to fly?”

♧♧♧

It’s now been weeks when Jihyun came to my home, he had changed but I knew it to be him. I could never forget his blue eyes, and the awe in them when I showed him the city from the clouds.

It’s late at night and I watch him sleep, so peaceful I have only dreamed of dreaming like he does. His features are back to his, but his hair is shining turquoise, like water on a lagoon. I can feel a flutter in my chest, so unfamiliar to me. I have been void of motion for so long I forgot there exists beauty other than my own. I walk to him, trying not to wake him from his sleep when I sit by him and gently caress the strands of his hair. They are escaping from the pillow, hiding his features behind a curtain of blue.

“You’re certainly something, aren’t you,” I give out a whisper, and leave him to his slumber, walking back to the fire that’s slowly dying out. The fire talks to me, and I reply shortly while feeding the flame, my eyes still fixated on the beautiful stranger.

I wonder what he dreams about.

♡♡♡

I am falling through darkness, all around me stars in the distance, when I land on tall grass and see a boy further away from me. His black hair is flowing in the wind while he runs through the field, his eyes fixated on the sky. Stars are falling. The blinding lights scattered all around me, crashing on the ground, slowly dying out on the wet grass. He stands still now, adjusts his position and holds out his hands. One of the lights crashes into him, it’s pulsating weakly, letting out it’s dying breaths, and he takes the liquid flame to his lips and swallows it, his neck and chest beaming unnatural light while he crouches and I can see something detach from his chest and come to life again in the palm of his hand.

The world around me starts to spin as I watch him and the starlit sky above, he turns to me and the cold fire in his eyes burns so bright.

I’ll save you. I’ll find a way to save your heart.

◇◇◇

He’s lying on my arms, lifeless and cold when I reach for the light that left him so long ago. The fire demon pulses on my hand, gives out weak whispers and I push it back to his chest, his heart is beating again inside him and the warmth climbs back to his features. He opens his eyes and looks at me, the cold fire now warm and inviting and so full of love. I’m overwhelmed by the happiness coursing through me.

He sits up from my lap, holds on to me and looks to me like he’s seeing for the very first time.

“Was your hair always like this?” he gasps and touches the strands, changing their colour from dull brown to bright teal, giving out sparks under his touch.

“I don’t think so, I never noticed,” I tell him quietly, not really caring. He is safe and alive and in my arms. Nothing could take away from this moment. The warmth in him is humbling, overpowering me, he holds on to me like a treasure and I am his and finally,

he is mine.


End file.
